


Much Better Choice

by mutents



Series: The Sousa's Story [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miriam vets all the boys, The Griffith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam Fry has seen hundreds of men during her time at the Griffith. But this man… this man is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, [sovsa](http://sovsa.tumblr.com/).

It was the  _thump_ -ing that called Miriam’s attention away from the budget that she was currently balancing.

"May I help you,  _sir_?” She asked, pulling her glasses down her nose. The man in front of her had a steel crutch that he had a white-knuckled grip on. His brown hair was neatly parted, his pants and shirt neatly pressed, with a tie tucked into his sweater vest. He had removed his hat before stepping in, and was holding it in his hand.

"Uhh… I was hoping you could give this to Ms. Carter, ma’am," the man stated nervously, lightly placing a single red rose on the front desk.

Miriam sighed, grabbing a sheet of paper from her stack for notes.

"Whom should I say is sending this?"

"Daniel… Daniel Sousa."

"And, where do you work, Mr. Sousa?"

"I’m a secretary at Peters & Blake."

Miriam managed to keep the impression from her face. Peters & Blake was one of the most powerful law firms in the city.

"Oh? And how did you meet, Ms. Carter?"

"There’s a diner near Peters & Blake that she and I both have lunch at. One day we struck up a conversation over the novel she was reading;  _Ulysses_ , and I’ve always been a fan of Joyce.”

"Would you like to add a return address?"

"Oh, yes of course! I’ve been staying at the Rothchild for a year now, room C7."

Miriam once again had to fight back a look of awe. The Rothchild was the elder brother to the Griffith; it was the model Miriam had tried to follow, but with women instead of men.

"May I inquire as to what happened to your leg, Mr. Sousa?"

"I’m not sure it’s the best subject for pleasant company, ma’am…"

Miriam gave a sharp nod, finishing the note with a flourish. “I assure you, Ms. Carter will receive your gift.”

"Thank you very much, ma’am," Daniel said, giving a bright smile. Giving Miriam a final nod, he turned and started moving towards the exit.

"Excellent choice, Ms. Carter…" Miriam murmured as she started the ascent of the stairs.


End file.
